This invention relates to a method and apparatus for handling business forms and, more particularly, for transporting compacted forms.
This invention is an improvement on the printed forms transport (hereafter "PFT") of Wallace Computer Services, Inc., of Hillside, Ill. and also the competitive prior art transport seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,233.
The PFT is a receiver for zig-zag folded forms which normally have been generated by a computer printer and folder/compactor. These machines operate at high speed and it is difficult to coordinate them with other machines employed by companies who process large volumes of business forms. Most notably, the output of the computer printer and folder/compactor goes to a machine called an inserter--sometimes referred to as a forms utilization unit. In many instances, the machinery creating the final forms is located in one section of a forms processing plant while the inserter(s) are located in another area. This has necessitated the need for transport from the first to the second area. It was for this purpose that the PFT and '233 constructions were developed.
The transports or carts of the prior art had the disadvantages of being cumbersome, expensive, and difficult to use. In particular there was a difficulty in splicing the forms from a subsequent run to a previous run so as to have continuous operation at the inserter.
All of the drawbacks of the prior art have been solved according to the instant invention by modifying the prior art PFT by providing a removable flat plate dolly at the forms entering end. This dolly not only performs the function of delimiting the length of the stack of zig-zag folded forms but additionally serves as a convenient, inexpensive and highly reliable wheeled transport between the generation and finishing areas of the plant or factory.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details set down in the ensuing specification.